


Learning to be Loki

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Acting, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: In a surprising turn of events, you were picked to play the new role of a Lady Loki in the new Avengers movie. And the best person to teach you about how to be Loki would be Tom Hiddleston himself.Will long work hours and acting exercises bring out unexpected feelings? Or will you just be a nuisance to the man and character you highly respected?





	1. Getting the Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I had deleted my account a while ago... thought I could get past these, but I just love writing and getting feedback... So all of my fics are going to be back and they will have new chapters. Idk if anyone even cares, but I hope you enjoy!

        Being an actor can be a really competitive field, especially as a woman. You usually don’t get much of anywhere, starting off as a newbie who applies for every opening position and part, but never getting one. And you need experience to get good parts, so how do you get a good part if you can’t even get a part?

                Basically it comes down to connections. It’s not about talent or skill, because any wannabe on a street corner or waitress in a restaurant could have more talent than the people we see on the screens. That’s the world we live in. It’s all about who you know and how likable you are.

                Unfortunately, that meant most women in the industry had to bend over backwards to get anywhere… Or just bend over. Not only did you have to look perfect, but you had to be perfect. And in the end, you could get picked over simply because someone else was better at being perfect. It’s never about how hard you work or how long. No, it comes down to favorites.

                Somehow, by some miracle, you found yourself on that list. You weren’t perfect, you weren’t the most talented, and you didn’t have the most experience, but they still wanted you.

                You had been acting since a child, using your grandmother’s connections to get you ads, spots on television, even Broadway. People always told you that you had what it took to become famous one day, but every time they said that, the images of so many other young women, more beautiful and more talented, being passed over for some girl who was related to a friend crossed your mind. It wasn’t fair.

                Either way, that’s how Hollywood worked. And now you were signing a contract wit h Marvel Studios, as crazy as that might seem, to play the most interesting character you’ve ever had the chance to play. You were going to play a female Loki.

                A new Avenger movie was coming out and there was a huge demand to get the favorite villain back on the screens. So Marvel agreed, just adding a fun twist to it. Instead of the “I will rule the world” Loki, they were going to get an anti-hero Loki who just doesn’t care. And only those applying for the part new the secret.

                You remembered your audition clearly. All summer, you binged watched every single movie that Loki appeared in, studying even the tiniest reaction. You avoided the sun and dyed your hair so black people began to think you were going goth. It’s not like you could tell them, but there was something mischievous about having a secret that no one knew. It definitely brought out the Loki in you.

                Somehow you made it up the ladder in the audition process, getting to the last of all, which was a special line reading with Robert Downy Jr. which you fangirled over for days after finding out. Nerves took the place of excitement as the days approach and suddenly you wished you weren’t chosen. If you couldn’t meet Robert, how the hell were you going to be able to meet the rest of the avengers?

 

                By some miracle, you were able to muster enough courage to go. He shook your hand with a smile, making a few jokes with that sharp wit of his. You found him charming enough to thoroughly forget the nerves.

                “I must admit, when I envision Loki, I never envision him being pretty, but you are wonderful”, Robert complimented with a big smile.

                You refused to look away from his eyes, but you were sure that your cheeks were blushing. Fortunately you were spared from responding by the directors in charge called you guys down to business.

                You picked up you script, seeing more lines than you’d have preferred, but instantly felt yourself getting into the mindset of Loki. It was like putting on your favorite dress, or the highest pair of heels you own. Suddenly, your posture changed. The directors were telling you that in this scene, Loki is messing with Iron Man through the distraction of seduction, but you knew it was deeper than that.

                It was a game of cat and mouse.

                 “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable”, Robert, now fully Tony Stark, began.

                You look at your surrounding as if you were in the middle of Tony’s less than humble home. “I cannot see why not . I was invited to stay”, you uncross your legs in a purposeful move.

                Robert gave you a look that spoke his annoyance. “Just so we are clear, this whole female version of yourself thing, it’s not working. Personally, I have to say I find you just as disgustingly hideous as you were as a guy”, he answered snappily.

                “Oh, are you entirely sure?” You ask, cocking your head just slight as you lean forward. “As for myself, I find this form very…” You bite your lips slowly as you pause. “… appealing”.

                Robert cleared his throat and you could see the character’s reaction. It felt amazing to be so powerful, even if it was all just acting.

                “Tony”, you whispered in a sing-song voice. “I can see straight through you”, you trail your fingers unto his thigh, just barely touching. “A man so scared of failing that he causes his own failure in trying to avoid it. How burdensome that must be, to have your greatest nightmares come true”. Again you leaned forward, coming off the chair to bring your face near his. Your hand moved to grasp under his chin, pulling it up to look him straight in the eye. “What if I told you that it didn’t have to be this way? Perhaps you weren’t made to be a hero, metal man”.

                Robert grabbed your hand roughly and it took a lot of control not to gasp and break character. You just kept his gaze hypnotically.

                “I don’t want the help of a lunatic, Loki, no matter what you look like”, he growled before throwing you back in the chair where you slinked victoriously.

                A rumbled of applause from the audience of directors broke both of you out of character. You found yourself crossing your legs instantly and the blush returned with burning success.

                “That was truly wonderful!” Stan Lee, who must have been hiding in the wood works until just then, said excitedly. “You might even give our Tom Hiddleston a run for his money! You are going to make a great Lady Loki, (Y/N)!” He basically cheered.

                Of course they didn’t tell you that you got the part until a few days later. Despite Robert’s reassurances, you just didn’t believe that they would want someone like you. But sure enough, two days later, you got the call.

                “Hello, (Y/N)! We are excited to inform you that you got the part of Lady Loki in the new Avengers movie!” Said the voice of the director.

                You found yourself yelling in excitement, unable to contain yourself. There would be dolls that looked like you. Little girls would want to be you! It was such an incredible opportunity!!!

                Once you stopped thanking him over and over again and squealing, it appeared he had something to say.

                “We are glad to have you on board! We just need you to come into the offices to talk some things over contract wise and it will all be set it stone!”

                Of course you agreed, somehow found a date where you were open and heeded his warning about not spreading the news too much. If there was one thing marvel was known for, it was keeping a secret.

                The meeting came so quickly that you barely realized you were walking the steps to the offices in your favorite dress until you were. You shook hands with the directors, Stan Lee himself, and turned to find a special guest had joined the group in the conference room.

                There stood Tom Hiddleston, a man you respected more than anything, the original Loki. He was even more beautiful in person, his sparkling blue eyes eating straight through every wall you had in front of your heart. Just looking at him made you breathless.

                “Congratulations, (Y/N)’, he said with a smile. That smile made you dizzy. “I’ve heard you are the perfect choice. I look forward to working together”.

                That took you back just a little bit. “Working together? What do you mean?”You ask curiously thought lips spread so wide your cheeks felt squished to death.

                “Didn’t they tell you? Some scenes will have the Lady Loki, and sometimes it will be the Male Loki we all know. So the directors got together and decided we needed to spend the next 8 months working very closely to get entirely in sync”, he explained with smile.

                Your heart thumped so loudly at the thought of spending a lot of alone time with him. The only thing more perfect than scoring the part of Loki, was to act along side of the man you’ve secretly been crushing on since forever.

                “Well, as much as that is a surprise, I can’t say it’s a bad one”, you respond with a rather brave wink. Oh lord you were going to beat yourself up for that one.

                He rewarded you with a chuckle of his own. “Neither can I, darling”, Tom flirted right back.

                Yep, that not swooning thing was going to be a lot harder than you thought.


	2. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait for anyone who is interested in this story. I have four other on going stories that tend to be all-intensive kind of work. I'm attempting to get a chapter in each of them today as an early christmas present for any of my readers!
> 
> As always, any feedback is appreciated and loved, whether it be good or bad.

"Tell me what you think makes Loki himself?" 

 

You were sitting in a small cafe, sipping coffee with Tom Hiddleston right across from you. It felt like a scene from a dream to be honest and it took all of your power to keep your sanity to answer his difficult questions. 

 

"Loki isn't bad inherently. His first desire was to please those he cared for, only to have everything he has ever known be stolen from him. He wanted to be the hero, he just went about it the wrong way. He's incredibly intelligent and truly meant to rule in the future, but he's too much like a petulant teenager, at least in the first movie. Then he is tortured and brain washed. Suddenly he's a man fighting for survival, which made him more desperate and more insane. Everything in his life has crumbled around him, but there's a strength in him that can face everything with a sneer and a threat. He becomes more suicidal and dangerous the more he is backed into a corner. That's what the worlds made him into", you explained in somewhat of a rant. 

 

Tom studied you for a second, grasping what you just told him. "You have humanized him in a way most people can't see. But in the process of giving him reasons and excuses, you've forgotten the monster. A man without conscience or love, capable of anything".

 

"That's the only part that I am unable to find a reason for. He chooses to be that way, so he is", you reasoned.

 

"Perhaps", he paused. His blue eyes held their own mischief, but he clearly took Loki very seriously. "Did you consider his search for identity? That in realizing his heritage, he became the only thing he knew about his father. Laufey was a monster and cruel in every way, so why would his son not be?

 

You looked out the window, breaking his gaze for a moment. You imagined Loki as if he was just another man on the street, one of them. What would he want out of this world and why would he do something? You smiled to yourself as you came across another explanation. "Perhaps it wasn't Laufey he was trying to copy and make proud. Even after he found out his original heritage, he tried to make Odin proud. Which means to me that the only person he's trying to copy is Odin himself".

 

One of his brilliant smiles met yours. "And now you see him like I do. You are a quick study", he complimented. 

 

Your cheeks felt abnormally warm, but you decided to not pay much attention to it. "Be that as it may, I'm a little worried about the two of us playing Loki. We each have a different style. How do we meld the two of them to create seamless transitions?"

 

"I've thought about that a bit", Tom answered. "I had an option, but I'm afraid it isn't very normal. I imagine it will help us immensely to do it like this, but it's definitely not the most comfortable thing".

 

You sat quietly, anxious to hear his idea. Nothing you were thinking was even remotely appropriate, but they were pleasant thoughts nonetheless.

 

He looked into your eyes sincerely, taking your breath away for a second. "Would you like to move in with me?"


	3. House Mates

The Hiddleston mansion was one of the most beautiful homes you had ever seen. It wasn’t designed to be showy or too large, but instead it seemed to emulate the man himself. Imagine an english cottage, but at least three times the size of one. Your eyes took in the well-kept outside, a green lawn, lots of open space, and creeping ivy along the sides of this home.You suspected he had a gardener or something come in and take care of things while he travelled. 

It would be a lie to say you weren’t nervous. This arrangement wasn’t entirely orthodox, but there was a definite thrill as you threw your shoulders back and strode to the door with your luggage. Your simple heels clacked against the cobblestone walkway, drowning to the back of your mind as you tried to not imagine all sorts of horribly naughty fantasies.

You were going to be living with THE Tom Hiddleston for 5 months before shooting started. Like full on housemates with the most attractive man in the universe. God help your ovaries. You’d be seeing him in his atmosphere, reading, cooking, watching movies, and living every day. Your body began to heat up as images of accidentally walking on him in the shower, or maybe he liked to cook half naked.

Just as you were about to knock on the beautiful wooden door in front of you, it opened unceremoniously to reveal the master of this mansion. His brilliant smile met your eyes, welcoming and kind.

“Hello!” He greeted warmly. “Please do come on in!”

You stepped through the wide door way, just accidentally brushing your arm against his as you rolled your luggage in behind you. “Hello yourself”, you responded with a smile. He looked absolutely incredible in a simple blue dress shirt and slacks. His hair was dark blonde and curled against his forehead, and his eyes were as brilliant as ever.

There was an awkward pause as he shut the door behind you and brushed his hands against his pants in a nervous gesture. He was kind of adorable when he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Here, let me take that for you”, he began before grabbing your luggage for you. 

“Oh, thank you”, you replied for handing it off to him. You weren’t necessarily the damsel personality, but you doubt your ovaries could survive his pouting face if you were to decline. 

He rolled your luggage to the side of a hallway to the right before joining your side again. “How was the drive over? I hope the traffic wasn’t too terrible for you”.

“It wasn’t too bad”, you said with a shrug. “L.A. traffic is about a million times worse, so I could definitely get used to driving in the country”. 

He chuckled a little at that. “Well, can I get you something to drink at all? Tea, coffee, water?”

“Tea sounds lovely, thank you”. He made his way to the adjacent kitchen, sitting on the other side of what appeared to be a large sitting room. Everything was light and airy, but with earthy and warm tones. There were shelves covered with books here and there, revealing the kind of books you leave out for conversation, not the real library. There wasn’t a television in this room, which wasn’t normal for most sitting rooms where you were from. You supposed it allowed people to have real and undistracted conversations for once. 

Or maybe when you have enough money, you have rooms for every hobby.

As a rule, you were more of a minimalist. More into flats in the city with open space and simplicity. But you could understand why an actor of his caliber would keep a house like this. It just seemed awfully big for one person. 

“Sugar or cream?” His beautiful voice called out, breaking your from your inspection. 

“Two sugars, no cream, please”, you responded, drawing your attention to the kitchen. He had more counter space than you could have imagined, filled with all sorts of appliances you had no idea how to use. You blinked away the image of him fucking you on some of that space. 

There was a tall counter with bar stools facing whoever would be cooking and a large dining table, speaking to his deep desire for familial connections. And on the other side of that counter stood Tom with his beautiful everything. Two tea cups sat waiting as you took in the sight of him. The lighting of the kitchen framed him perfectly, those long eyelashes scattering the light on his high cheek bones. Your heart skipped a beat as you met his gaze. Eventually, you were going to have to learn to breathe for the next 5 months because you were sure to get brain damage if you stopped inhaling every time he looked at you. 

“Thank you”, you practically choked out before taking the tea gratefully. The wonderful smell of Earl Grey washed over you as you took a sip to wet your parched throat. 

“You are very welcome, my dear”. His grin was infectious. “So what do you think of the pieces of script you’ve been sent so far?” 

Getting down to business to ignore your thumping heart, you went through an in depth analysis of the movie and what part you were playing. “It feels like they are reaching more towards a self-realized Loki. They don’t want the broken and the angry Loki anymore. They want to pull on the seduction of darkness, the anti-hero that is previewed in the comics. Less chaos, more manipulation and deceit”. 

“How do you think that will change how the audience views Loki?”

You paused, considering your answer carefully before responding. “I think it will take away the black-and-white characterization we saw in the first few movies with Loki. Now that Marvel is exploring darker themes and more complex story lines, it’s time to make people question what they know about this horrible villain. Is he really a bad guy now? Was he ever more than misguided? Or has this all been a ruse to manipulate and control?”.

Tom sipped at his own tea as he mulled this over. “It feels very catwoman almost, to me at least. A character impossible to control, but completely neutral for the sake of personal gain. It’s almost as if he is trying to tell the world he simply doesn’t care any longer, while he maneuvers like the best chess player that exists. He has perfected his poker face”, he concluded. One of those elegant hands went up to his lips, stroking them in thought. God he was too beautiful.

“Almost like when he was on the carrier. Completely in control the whole time. Except he maintains  the manipulation completely without any slips”, you concluded.

He met your gaze with a small smile. “Yes, exactly”, he praised. You blushed red, desperately hoping it wasn’t as obvious as it felt to you. You lowered your gaze to play with your tea cup as you tried to catch your breath. 

“So I suppose we need to talk about normal housemate stuff, right?” He began suddenly. “I’m not very picky, as long as things aren’t too bad of a mess. There’s a maid who comes in every couple days or so, but I can’t handle very much clutter in spaces we share, so that consideration would be very kind”. You nodded in acknowledgement. “The woman who comes and cleans for me also picks up some groceries when she knows I’ll be in town, so if you would like to put together a list, I could have her add the items you would like to have available”.

“I prefer getting my own groceries, but thank you for the offer”, you answered softly. You couldn’t imagine having someone clean after you and buy your food on a regular basis. There was something relaxing about being independent enough to take care of yourself. He shrugged in answer before continuing his spiel.

“Whatever you prefer is fine with me. I enjoy making food on a regular basis, so you don’t have to worry about making food every single night, as long as you don’t mind my cooking”, he offered with a shy smile. “Don’t worry about paying rent or anything like that. Having you here for a while gives me an excuse to actually spend some time at home, which I seriously appreciate after spending way too much time travelling”. This surprised you. You set aside money to give him some money every week or so while you stayed with him. You’d probably try to give him something every once in awhile, but he seemed like the person who would be offended that you even offered. 

“Other than that, I only have to warn you that I tend to be a very difficult person to live with. My personality changes depending on the day. If I get some script in, I will need to be alone for most of the day, completely immersing myself in the pages. Other days, I tend to seek out company for most of the time. But more than that, when I’m trying to memorize and act out pieces of the script, I ‘become’ Loki”, he accented the ‘become’ with his hands. “I can submerge myself in the character, so you might literally have days where I am not myself, but my perception of this character. I was in two different relationships during the filming of the first Thor and Avengers. They both found they couldn’t handle some of the mood swings that I inflicted. I guess I just wanted to warn you and apologize in advance”, he finished as he scratched the back of neck and winced at the painful memories.

You cocked your head a little to the side. “But isn’t that to be expected when you are in a relationship with an actor? I mean, I’m the exact same way. I believe you can never be comfortable in front of a camera as someone else if you can’t live as that character first”, you reassured logically. 

He smiled at you, clearly thankful for understanding. “Well, I guess this arrangement will be great for the both of us since we seem to be in the same boat”. He drained the rest of his tea in one long drink before offering his arm to you. “Shall I show you around?” He offered with a warm smile.

You wrapped your hand in the crook of his elbow, trying not to shiver at the contact. “I’d like that a lot”. 

There were many rooms he showed you, from a music room, filled to the brim with instruments, to the study, its walls covered in books. There was a game room with a large table tennis and a large television with many different game consoles hooked up to it. Tom showed you the patio that led to a large pool and hot tub to be swam in at your luxury. Everything was so grand, it seemed not even Tom knew quite what to do with all the space.

Finally, you were shown to the room you’d be staying in, a homey, warm place you could easily see yourself spending 5 months. There was a king size bed and a large vanity, a walk in closet and a personal bathroom with a walk in shower off to the side. Your hopes of “accidentally” catching Tom in the shower were dashed, but it was more than comfortable for you. 

“I hope you have everything you need for your stay. If there’s anything missing or if I can do anything for you, do not hesitate to ask. My room is at the end of the hall here, so I’m available if you ever need me”, Tom kindly informed. 

It took every ounce of control you had to not imagine you asking him for relief one stormy night as your frustration began to mount. To not imagine him coming to your room in the middle of the night to interrupt your sleep with a booty call. God, you wanted to be his booty call.. Even like, just once. 

Instead you just smiled up at him, hoping your sexual frustration wasn’t obvious, and thanked him for everything. 


	4. So Many Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait and the really short chapter. I will try to get more out as soon as possible

The first week at Tom’s house was incredibly uneventful, despite your hopes. It was normal day to day life. You’d wake up in the morning to a fresh pot of coffee and a ridiculously happy morning person. It wasn’t fair that he could look so immaculate every day. Every pair of jeans or slacks were so perfectly pressed you wondered if he started every morning off ironing his clothes for the day. 

As someone who enjoyed sleeping in and staying up late, it was no wonder he looked put together by 11 am while you were stumbling out of bed like a hung over alcoholic. He never paid attention to your bed head or your morning breath, just giving you the same ridiculous smile every day. His beauty was just not fair.

It would be a lie to say you weren’t slowly falling in love with him. You hoped you would become desensitized the more you were around him, the more you saw him, you prayed your heart would stop jumping and your head stop spinning. But it only seemed to get worse. He’d say something witty and you’d find yourself falling over the way his mind works, or how beautiful his voice sounded saying the most boring of things. 

Monday came along much too slowly. You were looking forward to this simple, dull day most people dreaded because monday was the day you’d be getting your first draft of the script. Which meant long hours away from each other and something to focus on. When you were being Loki, emotions would strip away and you’d gain a manipulative nature you found awfully comforting. No more smiling awkwardly, no more tip toeing around each other. Loki wasn’t the kind of character to tip toe. Or smile for that matter.

So monday morning, you found yourself trying to avoid him. He was working in the library, his computer in his lap as he looked over details and calling his contacts. He wore these glasses that turned him into the hot teacher you always wanted to fuck. Honestly, it made him irresistible. So you turned the other way and went for a dip in the pool. It was like a cold shower except more exercise. Something you felt you needed when you saw how beautiful his muscles were. 

There was always Tom’s home gym, but you just didn’t feel like you could keep up, especially if he were to come in while you were sweating like an idiot. You were more for a late night workout, where you could pretend you were at some gym instead of in the house of the man who deserved the top of every Hottest Man Alive list. You could work out your frustration and be able to handle the next day without jumping the poor man’s bones.

The water swirled around you as you made powerful strokes, pushing yourself through the coolness with ease. Swimming used to be your favorite past time. As a child, you used to imagine you were some mermaid returning to your core nature, as the water spoke to your soul and made you believe you could just breathe it in if you wanted. There was a magic in water that always drew you in. 

Your muscles responded to the exertion with strange familiarity, pushing you from one side of the pool to the other and back over and over. You might be a little sore later, but it was so refreshing to feel tired and worn without the sweat dripping down your back. Sweat is miserable, but this, this is the way to exercise. 

After a couple of minutes of doing some hard core swimming, you felt good enough to get out, maybe check the mail and see if the script had come in. You swam leisurely to the ladder and pulled yourself up. The sun warmed your skin as you grabbed a towel and dried off, enjoying the feeling of your body temperature slowly rising. 

A small cough brought your attention towards the house just as you were drying your legs off.  You looked up through the curtain of your wet hair to see Tom standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring at you. You stood up quickly and wrapped your damp towel around your chest. 

“Oh hey!” You greeted, feeling a little embarrassed, but not sure why. It may have been a trick of light, but it appeared he seemed to swallow hard for a second before holding up a package.

“Scripts came in”, he started with another one of his great smiles. “I thought you might want to get your hands on yours immediately”.

You forgot the fact you were in a towel and a bikini and ran towards the door. “Oh, you know me so well, Thomas”, you breathed excitedly. 

Just as you were about to take the package from his long frame, he moved away from you, holding the package just out of reach. 

“Well”, he started with a mischievous wink. “Maybe you didn’t want to get it right away. Maybe you want another day to relax or something”, he teased innocently.

You tried to grab for it again, playing along. “Of course I want it right now! Tom!” You grabbed for it again, but he just held it above his head, grinning down at you. You jumped a couple times trying to reach it, but he was too tall. So you resorted to pouting and puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“Hmmmm…”, he thought for a second. “Well, I guess since you said please”. With that he finally handed it to you with a little bow. You rolled your eyes and grabbed it from his outstretched hand. In one desperate movement, you tore the package open furiously. In there was a huge stack of papers with notes and edits everywhere. This was going to be a hard bit of hard work.

There was a small look of regret on Tom’s face that instantly dissipated when he saw your glance.  “Looks like we’ve got a lot of reading to do. I’ll leave you to it. Take any space you’d like, I’ll be in my room for most of the day”, he offered warmly. 

“Thank you, Tom”, you answered kind of distantly, paying too much attention to the pages i front to give anything more than a noncommittal response. It was going to be a long day… or week… Possibly month. At least you’d be able to focus on something more than your sexual frustration.


	5. Deja Vu Not Dreams, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HERE THERE BE SMUT
> 
> You are going to get your first look at Loki vs. Tom on an every basis as an actor. The reader will begin to play her Loki as well, but I'm not going to have them both there at the same time for a couple chapters at least. 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

It wasn’t until very late the next day that you finally emerged from your room, forced out by an ever growing hunger. There was highlighters and sharpie marks all over your hands and some on your face from placing one too many near your face as you read and worked over every white page. You’d just finished highlighting all your lines and actions because Lord knows no matter how hungry you were, there was no way you’d leave until that got finished at the very least. 

The downside to living in a very clean house had to be the ability to see your very unwanted reflection, despite trying to avoid it. Your hair was an absolute mess and you had dark purple rings under your eyes from staying up all night and all day. You could’ve played a believable zombie at that point. 

Your stomach growled noisily, drawing your attention back on the original mission. Upon opening the fridge, you discovered tubaware container piled in every crevice with expiration dates and details of their contents. On the top of the first stack held a note which you grabbed curiously. 

“Dear (Y/N),

Mr. Hiddleston instructed for me to have enough meals prepared for you as well during the rest of your stay. Don’t worry about having to cook or prepare anything until you are ready. Just warm any of these whenever you are hungry and get back to work! Just don’t work to hard, Miss.

 

Sincerely,

Francesca 

 

(P.S. Mr. Hiddleston told me you had a fondness for chicken alfredo. Those containers are on the bottom shelf on the right side)”

You smiled at the generosity and thoughtfulness Tom exuded. He had no reason to ask his housekeeper to make food for you too, but he not only did that, but also thought to mention your favorite food. Oh your poor heart… 

You could almost see the memory for a second. Soft jazz music was playing while you worked on dinner for the night. Tom liked to cook most of the time, but you figured you’d surprise him tonight. Chicken Alfredo was one dish your mother used to make whenever you came home, a recipe she thankfully taught you whenever you felt homesick. Which was more often that you cared to admit. 

Tom came into the kitchen, clearly prepared to make dinner, but stopped short at seeing your figure working over the stove. You flashed him a smile, a kind of exuberant happiness spreading through you at catching him off guard.

“Hey there”, you greeted while placing the noodles in the boiling water. “I hope you don’t mind, but I needed to let loose some of my creative side tonight”.

He stared at your actions for a second, clearly trying to figure out if his house might burn down or if you actually knew what you were doing. When he saw enough that he was reassured, he smiled back at you. “No problem whatsoever, darling. I must admit, I didn’t know you could cook”.

“That’s just because someone likes to hog the kitchen”, you teased. “I’ve been told I’m rather good at cooking, so hopefully you’ll agree with the consensus”. You may have been worried he’d hate your food and never let you cook again. It was always good to you, but you probably were desensitized to the taste.

He walked until he was standing right next to you and took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of your cooking. “If it tastes as good as it smells, I may never cook again and give the kitchen over to you permanently”, Tom said with a warm smile.

You were too preoccupied with the fact he was pressed against your side to respond with anything more than a blush and a smile. He was always in your space somehow. It seemed natural to him, so you didn’t think anything about it, but damn, it made your body go into fits of need. 

Turning your gaze from your slowly caramelizing onions, you looked up into his face only to stop breathing completely. There was a dark look in his eyes that made your bones feel like absolute jelly and it took absolutely all of your control to not succumb to the desire to kiss him. Your body responded immediately as you felt your nipples press against your bra and your underwear becoming damper by the second. 

God, you wanted him to just grab you by the back of the head roughly and press his lips against yours brutally. You wanted him to pick you up and sit you on the counter, to make you cum over and over without letting you look away from those impossibly dark eyes. You wanted to scream his name as he fucked you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks. You just wanted him, in any and every way he’d let you have him.

The moment broke as he moved away from you rather suddenly, turning around to grab two wine glasses from their perch above the sink. To say you weren’t disappointed would be a big enough lie to send you to hell, but there was no way you’d let him know that. 

Even now as you remembered the moment, you felt yourself grow frustrated again. You bit your lip and held back a small whimper as you imagined him coming up behind you at that very second. You could almost hear his voice as he hummed and whispered dirty things to you, just barely skimming his fingers on your sides. 

You shook your head forcefully. This was getting ridiculous! You swore you needed to get laid and soon if you were going to manage to keep some form of professionalism between yourself and Tom. Maybe you could go clubbing or something when you’d finished with the script. One night wouldn’t hurt, right? Some stranger, grinding up against you, giving you what you needed for one night with no strings attached. 

With a deep sigh, you warmed up some chicken alfredo and tried not to imagine the way Tom moaned the minute he took his first bite. While it wasn’t necessarily your mom’s recipe, Francesca did a wonderful job. It certainly did the trick to keep your mind busy with the script again.

  
  


_ Someone once said that dreams can tell you more about your innermost desires than your conscious thoughts. Your dreams seemed to all say you were going insane. _

_ You were in the Avenger’s tower, wearing a silky green dress that seemed so sensual as it glided across your skin with every movement. And sitting in the middle of the open floor plan was a large bed, covered in gold and black furnishings, beautifully crafted. But none of the furnishings or covers compared to the man lying naked on top of them. _

_ Tom’s body was something carved out of marble, perfect in every area and without a single flaw. His muscle rippled with anticipation and you watch every breath. His beautiful eyes were hidden behind a silk green scarf tied around his head to obscure his sight, matching the same binds holding his arms and legs down.  _

_ You certainly didn’t feel like yourself as you became your loki, feeling the power you had over this beautiful creature. Tom was already hard, standing at full attention for only your eyes. You walked over to the bed, letting it dip under you weight, but refusing to touch him, just enough to tease him. After a moment of listening to his breathing quicken, you drew your fingernail across his collarbones, just barely touching the skin. He groaned a little, clearly eager for more stimulation. _

_ You granted him another line with your fingernail down the middle of pectorals, feeling the move of the muscle under the thin barrier of his skin. He patiently stayed still during your ministrations, though his breathing told you how difficult it was for him to maintain still. You rewarded him by rubbing both of his nipples with the pad of your thumbs. He outright moaned at that, encouraging you to taste his skin the way you so desperately wanted to. You kissed and tasted his skin with a barely evident touch that was sure to tease the hell out of him. You suckled and nipped on his collarbones before bringing your mouth down around a nipple, letting yourself play with the sensitive buds until you thought he might cum right then. _

_ “Please!” Tom moaned loudly. “Please, loki!” _

_ You stopped your ministrations to look at him for a moment. “Please what, pet?” You purred. _

_ “Please just fuck me already. I need you, please just stop teasing me!” He begged. Fuck, that’s was enough to snap you out of your teasing as your body throbbed to use him. To take him the way he wanted, the way he pleaded for you to.  _

_ Despite your desire, you knew you could tease him a little further. “Ah, but I do so enjoy watching you squirm, pet”, you teased, letting your hands stroke the inside of his thighs, just close enough to his cock that he would be tortured by its closeness. _

_ “Loki… Loki, please!” He almost yelled, every breath a pant.  _

_ Unable to hold back any longer, you moved to straddle his waist and placed his tip right at your entrance. “Your wish is my command, pet”, you answered before slamming yourself down on his cock.  _

With a gasp, you woke up. This was the first wet dream you’d ever had and you were completely stunned as you felt how wet you were. Just what you needed. It wasn’t like you weren’t frustrated already, but did you subconscious really need to go and make it a million times worse? 

A cold shower didn’t do much to help things, so you decided to go for a swim. There was no way you were going to get through script memorization when you just couldn’t concentrate. Your mind was too preoccupied with images of Tom’s cock, or the way he begged you, or the way his face contorted into a beautiful image of pleasure as you impaled yourself on his length. 

It was probably late afternoon you decided when you saw the sun low in the west windows. You probably got 2 or 3 hours of sleep tops and you body was really feeling the lack of sleep now. But such was the usual for you. One movie took you almost 3 weeks before you actually started to live with some semblance of normal.

The temperature was substantially colder as you ventured outside, but it wasn’t too bad. You took the slip off that covered your simple bikini set and dived straight in. Someone people liked to slip into the water slowly, letting their bodies adjust, but you hated the slow adjustment. When you dive straight in, it’s shocking of course, but it quickly fades. 

The cold water quickly cooled your core temperature and you found yourself relaxing. Thank the heavens for access to a pool in the place you find yourself being the most sexually frustrated you’ve ever been. So you leisurely swam, not really paying attention to your surroundings as the images in your mind eased to nothingness, finally giving you peace.

Suddenly, a hand grasped around your ankle and pulled you under the water. You gasped and struggle against it, but it held you tight, pulling you towards it. Your eyes opened to see Tom swimming under you completely naked and looking at you darkly. He captured you in his strong arms against his body when you were close enough and pulled you up to the surface.

You drew in a large breath of air, eagerly sucking it in. Tom let go of you just enough to look into your face. He was completely comfortable for someone who was naked and his usual smile had turned a little sinister. You found yourself trying to swim away from him, but unable to break his gaze. He followed without a word until you bumped your head against the edge of the pool. 

He swam up to you and pressed you against the unyielding stone. You’d never imagined he could achieve looking this predatory in the water, but he certainly deserved an award for the way he struck fear into the very core of your being. Not to mention wave after wave of desire that didn’t care about how cold the water was and decidedly heated your skin with need yet again.

“What do we have here?” He growled softly, his tone deep and smooth. It took you a second before you realized he was using his Loki voice. Shit. Tom you could predict, but his version of Loki could completely fuck you up if he wanted. He’d take in every note of desire in your body language that Tom was too much of a gentleman to pay attention to and exploit you through each one. 

One of his hand grasped your face a little roughly to examine the soft curves of your face, critically looking over every flaw. “Hmmmm…”, Tom hummed softly. The dark look slowly turned mischievous in nature and you felt almost more afraid than before. 

“Oh, the things I could do to you,  **_darling_ ** ”. The way he purred the nickname out was so distinctly not Tom, entrancing you with its promises of explicit things. He pressed himself closer, pressing his hard length against your stomach and you both groaned at the contact. His other hand skimmed your side before putting presure on the small of your back, just enough to have you arching against him. 

“What would you like me to do to you?” He asked seductively, his warm breath washing over your face with the closeness. The amount of absolutely filthy things that coursed through you mind like a tidal wave were beyond vocalizing. So you did the only thing you could find the strength to do. 

Your lips met his almost hesitantly, but was overjoyed when he immediately responded to you. While you initiated the contact, he quickly flipped things around, exploring your mouth with expertise and hunger that gave you no room to do anything but submit. 

His hands hooked under your knees and brought them up around his waist, letting his thick head tease you through your bikini bottoms. He put pressure on your clit and you found yourself crying out against his mouth, achieving a small smirk from him. He continued to tease you relentlessly until you were practically coming undone with need, moaning and whimpering against him while your hips bucked into him.

He let go of your lips for a second, pushing your bottoms just out of the way so he could press against your entrance. You were panting under his gaze, desperate for his throbbing member to be inside of your body. “Is this what you want?” he purred innocently. You groaned and nodded your head through incoherent mumbling. “You must tell me what you want, and I expect explicit details, darling”. His tone was almost a threat, but fuck it was such a turn on. 

“Please, I need you to fuck me. I need you to use my body and own it. I need you to fuck me hard and fast until I’m screaming your name! Please!!” You finished as you clung to him desperately.

You barely had any time before he thrusted deep inside of you, sheathing himself completely in your warmth. A small shriek escaped your lips as you tried to adjust to his size and the water not helping for lubrication. He stayed completely still until your contorted face eased and you kissed him again, showing him you were ok.

Without another moment of hesitation, Tom began fucking you relentlessly, pistoning into you so perfectly that you were so close to orgasming almost immediately. No one had ever gotten you that close that fast before, especially just through penetration, but he filled you perfectly and hit those spots inside of you like a skilled lover. You tried not to think of all the women he’d have to be with to get this good and focused on the feel of him pulling himself in and out of your sensitive walls. 

He managed to kiss you deeply even through his jagged and fast movements, giving you everything you’ve ever wanted and more. Your first orgasm washed over you within seconds and you found your moans becoming pathetically loud, mixed in with whimpers and cries. You weren’t normally a loud lover, but you’d never been fucked so well before. 

He never relented, even as you fell over the edge and spasmed around him. The straight fucking through the orgasm brought your second one on quickly, cutting the build up time in half and you felt yourself orgasm even harder than the first time. His rhythm faltered as you clenched around him and screamed his name, finding his own release as warmth spread through your nether regions pleasantly. You barely registered his own impossibly wonderful growls and moans as he filled you with every last drop. 

It took a good couple minutes before either of you could catch your breath. Tom’s eyes slowly returned to their norm and quickly grew horrified. It was like having another personality and you were watching the switch in front of your very eyes. 

“Oh shit”, he swore, pulling out of you in complete shock. You  groaned at the loss of him, but the look on his face hurt you more than you were willing to say. “Fuck. (Y/N), I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me”. It took all your control to not make a joke about cumming, doubting it would do much good if he was that horrified to have sex with you. 

“It’s ok, Tom. I’m fine, it was really nice”, you tried to reassure him.

He shook his head and pulled himself out of the pool, grabbing a towel on the rack quickly to hide his nakedness from you. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have let things get that far. I promise it won’t happen again”, Tom apologized yet again before running inside. 

You floated there in the water for a while, completely in shock. Well, that was utterly confusing. There was water coming down your cheeks, probably tears, but you just felt a bit numb, a bit used. Of course you had to fall for some beautiful man who’s character was more interested in you that he actually was. You wanted it to happen again. And he felt horrible that it even happened once.

Life just wasn’t fucking fair.


	6. Revenge of the New Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Here there be smut! And pretty much every chapter from here on.... This is like a purely lemon kind of fanfic so I'm sorry if everyone was hoping for more, but hey! Loki/Loki should be interesting, right?
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

It was pretty easy to say Tom completely destroyed your heart in one night. It was almost pathetic how easily he got in your pants and then played with you, whether he intended to or not. You felt like handmade meal thrown away because it doesn’t taste just perfect. Trying to focus on memorization the next day was nearly impossible. You could still feel him. And it just made it that much harder to focus on anything other than the ache of rejection and the arousal that came with every time you remembered last night.

But somehow, the more you read your lines and pretend to be ok, the more mad you became. He didn’t get to fuck you and then throw you away like you were absolutely nothing. Suddenly, you started to become a vengeful god, losing the misled feeling for one of pure rage. He might be fucking Tom Hiddleston, but that doesn’t give him an excuse to be an asshole.

Around two, after hours of pacing and simmering in your rage, you ventured out of your room, hoping that he might be out there. You slinked to the kitchen like a predator searching for its intended prey. Much to your frustration, he was nowhere to be found, but a bouquet of roses sat on the table that hadn’t been there last night. The only words on the note was “I’m so sorry - Tom”. Clearly he thought that a ridiculous amount of roses would be the answer for his actions. Oh no, he was going to pay. End of story.

 

 

A few hours later, Tom finally ventured out of his room. You’d prepared a rather elaborate scene for him to walk into. You’d spent a good hour on your appearance, throwing on the sexiest black dress you owned and a pair of emerald green heels. Your makeup was smoky and fierce, your hair pulled away from your face in a perfect updo. The roses he bought were completely de-petaled and the petals were strewn everywhere in the living area. The note he left you was sitting in front of you in pieces. Your lines sat to the side, along with a glass of wine you’d been sipping at while waiting. He wasn’t going to avoid you in you had anything to do with it. 

The moment he saw the scene, there was something hard in his gaze. Tom was clearly less put together than he usually maintained. His hair was a mess of curls and he opted for sweats and a t shirt instead of his usual impeccable wardrobe decisions. He wasn’t quite Tom, still reaching for Loki, yet somehow more controlled than normal. 

At first, there was nothing but silence as you faced each other down. It was clear you had the upper hand, but it wasn’t going to be easy to keep it with the original mastermind. If he took in your rather sexy getup, he didn’t seem to notice. He circled you a bit, not necessarily trying to be obvious about it, but his movements had the air of a trapped animal. 

“I see you received my apology”, was the first break in the silence, his voice intruding your bubble of security like smooth silk. 

You sipped at your wine thoughtfully, never taking your eyes off him. “If that’s what you call an apology, then yes, I received your weak attempts at righting your mistake”, you answered, not bothering to pull punches. 

The real Tom must have winced or something because there was the slightest break in his composure before the haughty expression returned. “Most wouldn’t call hundreds of dollars over flowers a weak attempt. Maybe you are just incapable of recognizing the true worth of my gift”.

“Perhaps you are incapable of recognizing the true worth of me”, you countered. “Do you give a Queen an apology with flowers, with a few quickly written words on a note, instead of something…” You paused, giving him a hard look. “...more worth my second glance”.

Tom’s nostrils flared just a little, almost imperceptibly. “It is always possible you just think too highly of yourself. You were fortunate to get any apology whatsoever”. 

“Oh, and I suppose I should be thankful I even got a taste, only to be treated like an unwanted whore?” You raised your eyebrow slightly, keeping your tone from the fury that wanted to bleed through. 

“Perhaps you should be”, was the only answer you got. Tension built in the silence as you began a stare off with this impossible man. If Tom was truly himself, he’d apologize in a moment and do anything to fix the matter, but it seemed it was time for a faceoff between two people who would never take the lower ground.

You downed the rest of your glass, breaking his gaze intentionally. “Then I suppose there’s no reason for me to stay here any longer”, you announced, standing and taking a step towards your room. This was playing your trump card. You knew Tom couldn’t keep the charade through the threat of a permanent situation. Perhaps it was a little cruel, but what the hell, you were Loki. 

A hand grabbed your arm, yanking just hard enough to pull you hard against Tom. Had it been so imperative you didn’t break character, you’d have let out a little yelp at the pain of being jerked so hard, but you had no intention of showing weakness. So you started at him without surprise or reaction. 

“Must you be so difficult?” He inquired gently, his fingers reaching up to brush your hair out your face. Crap. This was his trump card. He knew how much you wanted him and the one thing you couldn’t do was deny how you felt. It took all the strength you had to shove him away and continue walking down the hallway.

“Yes”, was the only answer he got, giving him an eyeful of your retreating form. That was a victory. Tom got to be on the defense now, it was do something drastic or he’d lose your presence in this house. It would be through his reaction in this that you’d be able to determine if he actually wanted you, cared for you, of it was just Loki. 

You’d almost gotten to your door when your body was slammed against the wall, pressed there by an unyielding force. Tom wasted no time, kissing you with a ferocity that rivaled all the fury you experienced today. His tongue found its way into your mouth and he had complete control for a moment. You melted against him as his hands roamed your body, clung to your hair and pulled, running his fingers through every crevice and knot of both hair and muscle. 

All it took was a few moments of his lips completely dominating yours  to make you lose the control you so highly prized. The feeling of Loki slipped from you, leaving you vulnerable as purely you. He nipped at your lips, grinding his hips into you and all thought left your mind. You let out a myriad of sounds, from moans to whines to whimpers. 

A small chuckle shattered the moment for you. The pressure of his body pressed against yours lifted, leaving your feeling quite cold and quite used once again. 

“Next time you play poker, make sure you have a higher trump than your adversary”, Tom said as he walked away, slinking with his victory. 

 

 

That night, you found yourself unable to sleep once again. He’d won. And that pissed you the fuck off. Tom waltzed off with such arrogance that needed to be put in its place. He had the same weakness, the same need, and you were determined to exploit it just like he did yours. 

Throwing on the sexiest underwear and matching bra you owned, you fixed your hair and walked across the hallway to Tom’s room. The doorknob was unlocked just like always, and you could hear soft snoring inside. You felt yourself smile like a cheshire cat as you entered and found him sleeping hard. 

A brilliant idea crossed you mind. Finding the closet door in the dark, you opened it, finding his many expensive and beautiful suits, watches, ties, shoes, and hats. This had to be his more professional closet. All the more perfect. 

You grabbed four particularly soft silk ties from his neatly organized pile and walked back into the room. During your first week staying with Tom, you discovered he was a very hard sleeper. He’d fallen asleep on the couch in the living area, taking an afternoon nap after getting a couple hours of work and exercise in. You’d tried to wake him up at least 5 times, trying to ask what he wanted on his pizza that you were ordering for a night in. In the end, you literally had to shake him out of his deep sleep. And tonight, that would be your advantage. 

Careful not to wake him, you managed to tie his arms and legs to the bedposts, spreading his long body over the entirety of the bed. Thankfully he only wore boxers to bed so you didn’t have to try to undress him. Now it was time to begin.

It would be a lie to say your dream wasn’t some of the inspiration you had for this, but it wasn’t your intention to rape him. You’d let him have the ability to tell you no, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t going to make it difficult.

You opened the door once again, only to slam it as loud as you could. Tom practically sprang up, his limbs fighting his bonds unintentionally. You were particularly proud when the notes didn’t give under his struggles. 

“Wha...Wait, what’s going on?” He asked a bit groggily. He caught your figure standing by the door. “(Y/n)...” he paused, taking in your scantily clad figure in the hint of moonlight shining through his window. 

You practically purred as you walked toward him, giving him a decent look as he watched you every step of the way to his bedside. “Sorry to wake you, Tom. It appears I have a bit of revenge I must attend to”, you threatened just barely, the husky sound of your voice helping to make the whole moment that much more desirable. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded, almost accusatory. Then he noticed the ties holding his limbs apart. “Did you do this?! Untie me right now!” Now that was definitely more of an accusation.

You drew your hand against his naked chest, stimulating the sensitive areas with your fingernails. “Oh, I intend to, my dear, it a little while. But for now, I’d like to appreciate the position you are in”, you purred teasingly. 

Tom’s breathing quickened just a bit as you traced his nipples, adding a tiny bit of pressure. “This.. This isn’t fair..” he responded, like he was trying to find his anger but somehow failing. 

“Hmmm… Then just consider us even for last night then”, you responded nonchalantly. You brought your lips to his, tweaking his nipples at the same time to get him gasping, thus allowing you the entrance you sought. This time you took over, dominating and chasing his tongue into his mouth, tracing every new crevice and nook of his mouth.The angle became a little difficult, so you moved to straddle his waist, giving you deeper access. He responded beautifully, the little sighs and groans he made as your hands touched his body and your tongue fucked his mouth was just marvelous.

You released his lips with a smack, traveling downwards. You suckled little marks into neck and across his collarbones, finding his nipples and sucking roughly. Tom moaned a little louder than before and it was like music to your ears. He was so freaking responsive.

Your fingers began playing with the band of his boxers, teasing the skin underneath just enough to drive him crazy. He was practically panting at this point and it was so nice to see him in this position after he made you feel like that. There was a victory in knowing you can have that kind of effect on someone. 

Not bothering to try to take the boxers off, you opened the button and pulled him out of the slit. He was mostly hard and leaking without a single touch, but fuck was it completely beautiful. You had an idea of how big he was when he was ramming inside of you, but his size was much different up close and personal.

Your fingers traced the veins and ridges of his cock, like you were trying to memorize every one of them. His cock jerked at the contact with your fingers and you heard a sort of whimper from above. You’d shifted enough that you now sat between his far spread legs, so you glanced up at him to see him watching your every move with dark, lust-blown eyes. 

“Tell me what you want, Thomas. I want to know everything you’ve imagined, every need and filthy desire running through that head of yours”, you purred, tracing his cock again with your fingernails this time. 

He moaned at hearing his same request repeated back to him. But he seemed to be trying to hold himself back from the wanton desire he was about to fall prey to. You traced his cock once more, letting the pads of your finger to press against his head just a little. 

“Shit”, he whispered just barely. “Fuck it, I need you to touch me. Please, I want to feel that beautiful mouth around my cock. I want to feel your pussy clenching around me again. I need it!” He cried out, your mouth wrapping around his head just as he finished talking, giving him the reward for his obedience. You ran your tongue on the underside of his cock, sucking hard while taking as much of him into your mouth as possible. Your free hand reached into his boxers and began fondling his balls, sitting in your hand so perfectly. 

His moans became much louder as you worked on his cock and gave him exactly what he wanted. There was so much power in watching those wonderful muscles strain and weep at their bonds all because of what your mouth and hands were doing to him. He was so receptive to every movement and suck you gave him. You weren’t exceptionally fond of sucking cock, but hell, you’d suck his cock every day of your life for this kind of reaction.

He gasped out loud as you took him deep into your throat. “Fuck! Please, darling, I won’t last very long if you do that. Ride me. Take your pleasure from my body. I need to feel you”, he pleaded, even the slight whine in his voice was absolutely magic. It should be criminal that someone could sound so fucking sexy while they were begging. 

You released him with a loud pop and moved to straddle his hips again. You thought back to your dream and chose the best answer you had available. 

“Your wish is my command”.

Without another moment of hesitation, you lowered yourself onto him. As much as you would have loved to just slam down, your muscles were already whining today and your body was nowhere used to having such a massive cock just slamming in and out of you. Tom groaned at the slow side, letting you both feel very piece of skin rub against each other and the wonderful stretch accompanied with the slight twinge of pain.

He tried thrusting his hips a bit, fully seating him inside of you, but you weren’t going to let him have the control. Not this time. You were going to take your time and torture him. Lifting yourself off him, taking almost 5 whole seconds to slide upwards, leaving just the tip in, before slamming down hard. Tom groaned, his arms straining at their bonds to take over. 

“Is this what you want, Tom?” You purred softly, continuing to draw out every movement. “Can you feel everything? I can feel all of you, every inch of your beautiful, ginormous cock inside of me”. 

Tom moaned loudly, breathing hard as you worked him over. “Please, faster. I need.. Shit… faster…”, he whimpered between breaths.

You instantly complied, bouncing up and down, feeling your own orgasm come close as it seemed that his whole body started to clench. You slammed up and down as rough and viciously as you were capable of. Maybe if you fucked him like this, he’d be unable to forget it just like he did to you last night. That way if he wanted to act so ashamed like he did last night, he at least wouldn’t be able to forget the amazing sex you gave him.

Tom was too close to reaching his end, so you reached down between your bodies and rubbed your clit with just enough to send you over the edge at the same time as he orgasmed, yelling out with a growl as his seed spilled inside of you. You moaned and cried out yourself, just barely supporting yourself against him. You laid on top of him for a moment as you both tried to catch your breath. 

“Can you.. Could you please untie me?” Tom asked breathlessly after a couple moments. 

You chuckled a little, but moved to untie him, letting his softening cock slip out of you. You managed to untie his arms and legs with just a little movement, feeling the uncomfortable sticky feeling of cum dripping out of you. You were about to leave to avoid the awkward moment after sex when you heard him say, “stay, please”.

You turned back towards him and laid beside him in bed. “I’d thought you didn’t want me”, you said as softly as you could. 

Tom propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at you. “That’s as far from the truth as you could get, darling. Where’d you come up with that one?” He asked a little incredulously.

You gave him a small look. “Where do you think?”

He brushed a couple hairs from your face, giving him a chance to stroke your face softly. “I really am sorry about that. You seemed so set on being professionals and friends, then I went and let Loki ruin that. You deserved better than our first time being hurried in a pool when one of us weren’t quite ourselves. I’d at least planned on taking you out on a couple dates first”, he assured and apologized with a small smile that glinted in the dark. 

“Wait”, you stopped him. “You wanted to do what?”

“I suppose it’s a little late now, but I wanted to ask you out on a date, romantically”, he offered with a small chuckle.

You leaned in and kissed him softly, finding his lips as yielding as yours. You both kissed for a few moments, not hurrying or pressing. There was something intimate about the gentle caresses of tongue that just simply wanted to explore. 

After a couple moments, you released his lips to look in eyes. “I accept your offer”, you whispered softly before going back to kissing him.


End file.
